About us
=Namaskar!= Note: If you tried to view ubuntu-in.org and arrived here, do not worry. You have arrived at the right location, just that it is (also) available as ubuntu-in.info. Both the addresses point to the same website. What is Ubuntu? Ubuntu is a community developed, Linux-based operating system that is perfect for laptops, desktops and servers. It contains all the applications you need - a web browser, presentation, document and spreadsheet software, instant messaging and much more. It can be more aptly called as the Linux for Human Beings. It is created exclusively for the common desktop users, considering their ease of use to be most important criteria. For more, read here.. The Ubuntu Promise Ubuntu is and always will be free of charge. You do not pay any licensing fees. You can download, use and share Ubuntu with your friends, family, school or business for absolutely nothing. How Good is Ubuntu? Ubuntu issues a new and improved desktop (and server) every six months, which ensures that it's users are provided with the latest and greatest applications that are available in the open source world. In addition, each Ubuntu release is supported for at least 18 months. If the release happens to be a LTS, then it comes with an additional bonanza of 3 years support on the desktops and five years on the servers, without any addition extra fee being charged and thereby making it available under the same free terms. Ubuntu has been leading all GNU/Linux distributions for the past 2 years as per distrowatch.com and many other statistics. Our user base has been growing ever since our first release almost 4 years ago and we have been credited for bringing Desktop Linux into limelight and into thousands of home computers. Convince your network administrators to run an Ubuntu mirror and enjoy the benefits together with your colleagues and friends. How Can I Get Ubuntu? Ubuntu can be freely downloaded from here. If you are held up in a place where getting decent internet connection is still a distant dream, you can make use of Ubuntu's free shipping of CDs through Shipit. You can also purchase a DVD of Ubuntu or its KDE flavor Kubuntu from Canonical Shop. Check out Canonical Shop for other Ubuntu related goodies as well. If you are running your own local network, then running an up to date Ubuntu Mirror might be a good idea as a lot of people can install and upgrade very much like downloading from internet but from their local server, at the cost of maintaining a single mirror and bandwidth for the same. Who Are We? We are the official Ubuntu Loco Team from India or simply the Ubuntu Indian Team. What We Do? *We represent Ubuntu users from India, as well act as a Point of Contact for the Indian users with the rest of the Ubuntu community. *We provide help and support for Ubuntu users through our mailing list, online forum and irc channel. *A lot of our members actively contribute to Ubuntu through code, packaging, bug triage, localization, answers and many other ways. *We also represent Ubuntu community at various FOSS events such as foss.in. *We help people get Ubuntu on CD/DVD easily by downloading and sharing with them. *And we join with many other fellow ubunteros in the drive to fix bug #1. How to Join Us? You can join Ubuntu Indian Team by, *Joining our Mailing List. Please read guidelines before posting. *Joining our IRC Channel #ubuntu-in @ irc.freenode.net *Joining our Online Forum How Can You Help Us? *Help Ubuntu users, especially new users of Ubuntu, by answering their queries and offering solution to their problems *Help Ubuntu users in our IRC Channel *Help Ubuntu users in our Forum *Contributing to our Wiki by writing Tutorials, HowTos and other informative documents *Volunteer and Represent the Ubuntu Indian Team in various FOSS and related Conferences/Events *Join with us in contributing to the Ubuntu Project *Help localization efforts in your mother tongue *Contribute towards the expenses such as web hosting cost and become one among the Sponsors